


Sticky Situation: American as Apple Pie

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Rule 63, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Stephanie Rogers adjusts to life in the present day in the most amazing way possible. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on June 10th, 2020.
Series: A Sticky Situation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Situation: American as Apple Pie

**As American as Apple Pie(Stephanie Rogers/Captain America)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**

Stephanie Rogers stood out on the balcony and overlooked New York city. The pinnacle of an All-American woman, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a curvy hourglass figure, with long legs which stretched out for miles, Steph recalled how it was not always this way. She had been a waif of a woman, always sickly and always ill, who could be blown over by a strong wind. That was before Steph had been given the super soldier serum which turned her from a waif until an Amazon, healthy, strong, and what all men and some women desired, although at the time, it was very controversial for women to admit such a thing.

It had also been very controversial to put a woman through such a procedure, but Steph proved herself time and time again.

"Steph?"

Oh, Stephanie looked up to the handsome young man in front of her. Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, someone who had been a good friend to her since being taken off of ice. And she had been interested in getting to know him a bit better.

"Just thinking," Steph said. "The world has changed."

And with change, there had been good things and bad things. Exactly how bad or how good depended on each individual person's wants and needs. In the decades Steph had been on ice, it had been quite an adjustment to get used to the many things that people took for granted.

"Yes, and it will continue to change," Peter said. "And not always for the better. Although the view up here is beautiful. Say what you want about Tori Stark, but she has a hell of a view up here."

Steph just smiled. Oh, she owed Tori's father a lot for believing in the project, when other men would just discount it as a foolish fantasy. Much to Steph's surprise and enjoyment, Peter placed an arm around her. Seconds passed, and Steph realized she had not shared a single kiss since she had been put on ice. The kiss which Peggy gave her for luck when she went off on the fatal mission.

In hindsight, Steph supposed she would be what people would consider bisexual these days. An attraction for both men and women. Peggy likely as well, and oh she was a woman, quite the woman. That thought passed Steph's mind as she leaned in and locked eyes.

Much to Peter's surprise, Steph planted a kiss on his lips. Captain America, a living legend, and icon, was kissing him. Of course, there had been a lot of controversy about Captain America's gender, until SHIELD found her and found out that yes, she was a woman. The doctors who examined her revealed that to the world and shattered a lot of illusions people held.

Quite the woman as well, as Spider-Man's hands explored Steph's curvy ass. Peter kissed her deeply and Steph let out a passionate sigh as Peter ran his hands down her body.

"Tori's bedroom is just inside," Steph said. "She's currently across the country."

Peter chuckled. Well Tori Stark's bed would get plenty of use. The two Avengers moved indoors, to enjoy each other. Slowly, Peter stripped Steph of her clothing, admiring her full, round breasts, flat stomach, wet pussy, curvy ass, and long legs. Oh she was perfect in every way.

Steph stopped Peter from undressing and slowly unwrapped him like a Christmas present. Her hands brushed against him and pulled off his clothing, one article at a time. For every article, Steph kissed him and could feel his manhood press in his hands.

"I've never been with a man," Steph breathed.

"Don't worry, I'll go at your pace."

To think, Captain America counted on Peter to make sure she had a good time. Well, Peter was not going to let her down. He leaned down and began to kiss every inch of her sexy, super soldier body. Neck, breasts, stomach, and down between her legs to eat her pussy out.

Peter pulled almost all the way back and nibbled on her pussy to drive Steph completely to the brink with lust. He pulled out and spread her legs to drive tongue first into her.

Steph most certainly had been eaten out by someone. To compare Peter and Peggy, well, it was just not fair to do so. They were both different and good at what they did. The skilled tongue just edged a little bit further into her and made her cry out in pleasure.

"Peter!" Steph moaned.

Oh, she tasted just like apple pie. Fitting, given she was Captain America. Peter Parker continued his pussy play, and drove deeper inside of Stephanie to get her good and wet. The heat only made the sexy super soldier moan the faster the tongue delved inside of her body.

"Mmmph!"

The heat emitted from her was positively stunning. Peter hit the right spot and made her gush like a fountain all over him. Peter leaned in and devoured her pussy. A great heat just gushed through her as Peter leaned all the way in and began to suck her pussy dry.

The very second Peter pulled out of Stephanie, he left her a quivering, mess all over the bed. He slid up Steph's leg and kissed her a couple of times over. The two locked hands as they enjoyed kissing each other. Peter played with Steph's breasts and made her cry out a little bit more.

"I want you," Steph breathed. "Please."

"Don't worry, soldier, I'm saluting you."

The large prick pressed deep into Steph's warm slit. Peter spread the legs of the lovely super soldier and pressed down into her. Oh, her pussy was so tight. Peter had to take his time to accommodate with just how tight it was. Little by little, Peter pressed into Stephanie until she had been filled up completely.

Her entire body thrashed, the deeper Spider-Man pressed into her. Steph quivered underneath Peter as he pushed all the way into her fine body.

Peter stroked her legs, which went on for miles. The faster he plunged into her tight pussy, the more it swallowed his cock up. Peter groaned and filled her with thrust after thrust, burying himself just a little bit further into Stephanie. Stephanie cried out and took Peter inside of her. He had her right where he needed Steph to be and fucked her, good and hard while thrusting deep inside of her. Stephanie let out another vigorous cry as she locked onto him and milked him, good and hard with each thrust.

"PETER!"

"Oh, Steph, you feel so amazing!" Peter said. "So beautiful."

The two kissed each other as they made love. Steph wrapped her legs tightly around Peter as he pushed all the way into her body. The handsome young man knew all of the right spots to touch and all of the ways to drive her completely wild. Her hips just pushed up to meet Peter's incoming thrusts. Peter slapped down onto her thighs and rocked deep inside of her thrashing, moaning, lustful body.

"Faster!" Steph squealed in his ear. "OOOH! PETER! I'M READY FOR YOU!"

Out of all of the scenarios in his mind, Peter never thought Captain America would be a screamer. And yet, there she was. The brilliant young man pumped his way into Steph's succulent body. Her walls tightened around him and milked away at his prick. The faster Spider-Man plowed down into her, the more Steph's insides just soaked around him. She was good and lubricated.

Peter spread the legs of the super soldier and buried all the way inside of her body. The tightness of her body increased the faster Peter plunged inside of her. The skilled fingers wrapped around Steph's nipple and squeezed it good and hard. She gushed all over the place in response.

"Your turn, handsome."

Oh, yes, Peter agreed. The two held each other tight and matched each other stroke for stroke. Tori Stark's bed fortunately could take it, and their super powered bodies could take it as well. Steph went from kind of nervous, to completely into this.

Given Steph heard rumors Spider-Man had been with the likes of Black Cat, She-Hulk, and Black Widow to name a few, she really was nervous about pleasing him. Perhaps, however, there was no need to be nervous as Peter rode her hard and fast until she reached an end.

"Getting closer," Peter groaned. "Do you want me though…."

"The serum has a built in birth control," Steph moaned. "Ride it through!"

Stephanie Rogers tightened around Peter Parker and coaxed him to finish. The moment Peter bottomed out inside of her, he filled her pussy with blast after blast of seed. He grabbed her hips and buried as much of the cum in his balls as he could hold.

The moment Peter finished, Steph laid on the bed, and heavily breathed. Peter leaned in and cupped Steph's breasts and kissed her while finishing pumping the last few inches down.

The two collapsed into each other's arms. Steph stroked the hands of her handsome young lover.

There are some things that might take some getting adjusted to in the modern world. But Steph thought she was on her way.  
 **End.**


End file.
